Up to the Mic
by leherpinglederping
Summary: Very OOC peoples and yaoi and lime in chapter 2 and yes, its the g-boys rapping.
1. Colony Grammar (Quatre rapping)

Colony Grammar  
by P Chan  
  
A/N: Okay its VERY OOC Quatre, but oh well. And there's hints at some yaoi, so be   
forewarned.(its not like saying two guys are a couple though, it just hints! ^_^; )  
By the way it was all based upon a rap song called 'Country Grammar' by Nelly. Hey,   
even some of the original lines are intact!   
______________________________________   
::Enter Quatre clad in baggy fubu jeans that are sagging low enough to show quite a lot of  
his green boxers and no shirt. Around his neck is a thick platnium chain with a HUGE   
gundam charm. On his head is a sideways green baseball hat and those blasted (yet cute ^^)  
goggles are around his neck too.::  
  
(HOT SHIT)  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
  
  
Mmmm, You can find me, in L4 rollin in dough  
Smoking colonies , blowin up like cocoa puffs  
Sippin tea, gettin zero and going crazy like  
Trowa and Heero, meanin' to stop me from goin' zero,  
And it's all because, i acquired Wing Zero  
Just to navigate it, gotta blow up peoples' homes  
And my vision is red painted, Trowa fainted while i'm shootin'  
Wild ain't it? How me and my sanity end up hangin'  
I hang wit the Magaunacs (Hot Shit)  
Say it loud! (what?)So feel them when they bring it  
I'm from the L4 and I'm proud  
Run amuck for the cause   
I'm righteous breaking laws  
My sanity is raw  
I'm born to lay the smack down  
Forget the colonies, they gave up on me  
Give me a gundam wit a big weapon  
My gundam be gone, blown to bits its ironic  
Fuck OZ, they be stupid, slammin we g-boys like we's jus be chronic  
Lunatics til the day I die  
I have more skills than the other g-boys  
  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
  
  
Who say pretty boys can't be wild pilots  
Loud pilots, O.K. Corral pilots  
Foul pilot, run to the colonies and bust em up pilot  
How good of a pilot? ask me again and the colonies going down Heero  
Now Trowa, go back to the circus so i can watch yah clown pilot  
Try an' pound me down Trowa, what you be givin' to OZ when i not around T?  
Frown man, talkin shit when i not in jail T?  
Say now, you be in OZ now?  
Hey watch it cuz, i'm ready to kill you any second now  
Listen to me now an' you'll stay alive  
May I answer yah questions like i not on zero? No!  
Say hi, to my g-boys in da slamma'  
From L1 to all the colonies,  
From Earth back up to L2, and don't forget my homies in Mosul*  
L3 that where Trowa was born, hot clown that he be  
L4, all my homies wit 'Colony Grammar'  
Sippin' tea in my mansion  
Treating me like lord of da manor!  
  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
  
  
Let me show you OZies how this be done  
So you OZies quit acting silly-mon  
I bes quicker than Wufei mon  
Heero needs to talk to Relena, mon  
OZies i kill 'em freely mon, 'specially those who were my friends mon  
Keys to my gundam be missin' mon, holler at them OZies mon  
See this? This be yah doom mon!  
I push this button and we all go boom mon, and the colony too mon!  
wit my self destruct and beam cannon i bes the pilot who snatch yah like mon  
Strife boy,how dare you try an' produce and sell the excuse twice? Peace, ha!   
(HOT SHIT!)  
And you thought I was close to sanity?  
From sane to zero, cause this gundam is actually Heero's  
Now i be shooting like a psycho-let me do it now, let me do it now!  
Trowa an' Heero let me be now!  
I already hurt Trowa, killin my friends now  
I'm in deep shit, Heero's going mad cow!  
I gonna win now! (Whoo!) Fuckin' Libra now!  
I see Heero this be the end for me now!  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
  
I'm gonna shoot down down baby yo' colony in this gundam  
Self destruct baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy Shimmy say what? listen to me now  
Charge that beam cannon up, take a shot now  
____________________________________________  
  
*Mosul is a city in Iraq  
  
there, um yeah i'm crazy ^_^ 


	2. M.E (Trowa's Turn!)

M.E by p-chan   
  
A/N: this is ze sequel to 'Colony Grammar'. If you're wondering, the idea of any Gundam Wing character rapping is highly amusing to me. But now, well i decided to make this a five part thing. (See, the title changed from   
'Colony Grammar' to 'Up to the Mic') I wanna thank Nikki for the idea!! She was my muse for this! ^_^ One last thing: Trowa and Quatre as a couple is very cute but i prefer the couplings of Heero + Quatre and Trowa + Wufei. (Duo, well he just joins in on the orgies ~_^) Anyways, can you imagine Trowa and 'Fei's conversations?  
  
Trowa: .......  
Wufei: Justice!  
Trowa: .......  
Wufei: Justice!  
  
heh, amusing. BTW, this is based off the song 'E.I' by Nelly. i don't own that or anything else besides my monkey ^_^ And i'll shut-up now.  
  
Warnings: this is a yaoi song/ thing with some lime parts and lotsa cussing!   
  
  
  
  
Uh uh uh uh uh  
Uh wait a minute now ..uh ohhhhhhhh  
Uh uh  
Can you hear me out there?  
Quatre, is yah ready?  
Listen up now!  
Uh ohhhhhhhhh  
  
  
  
  
(Chorus, meaning the following section is!)  
  
I was a sucka for platinum blonds and gundams! (Yo Heavyarms!)  
Pink shirts and drinking enough tea to make me wanna choke!   
Pacifism talks put me into death throes!  
I act all silent, what a front yo!  
Am I straight? Hell no, you know!  
That I love it when you make yah knees touch your elbows  
Oh yeah, bring it down low like you used to ho!  
Now I went and left you!  
And you bust out in tears, cryin' don't work on me, no!  
You said you liked that when I hit it from behind  
And it's been a long time since we split with you acting asinine  
All this time it took yah to speak your mind  
And all you wanna say is how yah the greatest of the g-boys?  
I tell you,Fei was right,yah weak,I could defeat you with my mad skillz  
You just jealous cause now i got 'Fei to pay my bills!  
But none of the rest insultin', puttin' our courage to the test  
Fuck, that's why I left you with da rest   
  
  
  
  
Chorus: repeat 2X  
  
  
  
Gundam Gundam no more uh ohhhhhhhh  
wuts gonna happen now?  
Gundam Gundam no more uh ohhhhhhhh  
  
  
If you was starting shit i was there alright  
We went to the break of dawn Quatre!  
All night long Quatre!  
Broke up fast, wit yah "I'm always last" talk, Quatre!  
You say i was wrong Quatre?  
If yah don't wanna hear me out then be gone Quatre!  
We didn't last, you were a pain in the ass  
Quatre, i don't need you, so long!  
I was always good to yah  
sweet as sugar during war and annihilation  
of peace, but i liked that  
I got a place to be, 'sides the circus (the lions have fleas!)  
Another job,a hangar to call home  
A hott blonde to make me moan too  
I used the Zero system too Q!  
I didn't go and try and kill you!  
Get it straight man, you could never measure up to the rest  
yah act all tough and amazin' to hide your lack of ability  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
You got a big mouth for one with no room to talk  
Watch what I can do Q, I can press that button to Q!  
But I won't cause Catherine told me not to  
My sista knows where its at  
Whatcha mean, sayin' I was fuckin' an OZie?  
Hell Q, I was one! It's called undercover, not being me!  
What's wit yah? Going public with yah insanity!  
I keep my buisness close, never let it out  
Then i sneak up and show yah,  
I ain't no clown to be messed wit!  
That'd be mad lunacy!  
You used to understand me!  
Now you compare me?  
Then yah must see me that I don't need you!  
I have prosperity, me and 'Fei!  
'Sides the sex is better when yah partner can handle Zero!  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
A/n: Heero's song is up next, it's about how he finds Quatre hott ^^ 


End file.
